1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the preparation of gallium oxide, and, more especially, to the preparation of gallium oxide through a gallium hydroxide intermediate.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Processes for the preparation of gallium oxide by precipitation of the corresponding hydroxide, followed by dehydration of such hydroxide, are well known to this art. More particularly, it is known to precipitate the corresponding hydroxide from solutions of gallium sulfate, nitrate or chloride with a base such as NaOH or NH.sub.4 OH.
Such a process suffers from numerous disadvantages and drawbacks. One, same affords a precipitate which can prove very difficult to filter and wash. Furthermore, the morphology of the resultant product can prove undesirable, especially for the manufacture, via a solid-solid reaction, of garnets based on gallium. For example, gallium oxide prepared by this process can exhibit a substantial acicular phase together with an agglomerated phase.